Earth and Water
by Bunninoxshious
Summary: "I've grown weary of heartbreak. Weary of all the fighting. It's just too much. And it's only now that I realize how foolish I was back then. What adventure? What hero? They say love can overcome anything and that you can do anything if you set your mind to it. What bullshit. How can I be a hero... when I couldn't even save my most important person of all?" AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi reader! This is my first time writing a story so don't be too harsh on me, however I would like some critiques as I do want to become better at writing. Oh, and the characters may be somewhat out of character, but this is because they are older when this takes place... **

** I need to mention that this somewhat of a mystery story, so it's okay if you're confused in the beginning. I plan to reveal a bit of the mystery as you read along.**

**Please Enjoy!:) **

**Chapter One.**

_It's been years since I last saw her. But I remember it like it was yesterday._

" Ariel, Mr. Thomas needs you for something," I said plainly while still reading the book I was holding. I heard a female voice say the phrase "Okay."

I reasoned that I could go back to 's room after hearing her confirm that she at least knew about it.I didn't bother to look if she was coming or not. After all, I didn't even know who this "Ariel" person was. All I know is that I was sent to go get some girl to help Mr. Thomas. Mr. Thomas was an old librarian at Charington's High School who was retiring this year. And well, I'm guessing "Ariel" is an acquaintance of his. I took a seat near the windows and began to read again; only I couldn't. I began to think about when I first met Mr. Thomas and stuff... I mean I only hung out in his room because I like reading...

Pretty. is the only word I thought of when I saw her.

A tan girl with long, ebony hair opened the door of Mr. Thomas's room. She was wearing a zipped up navy blue jacket with black pants and black boots. From my seat, I could see her and Mr. Thomas greeting one another and now, laughing. ... I wonder what they're laughing about.. I could see that was smiling warmly at her and vice-versa. Just who is she to him? I wondered.. I suddenly felt irritated.. Wondering why she wouldn't come over to talk to me instead of some old geezer like him.

How strange.. since when was I possessive of random girls I didn't know?

At this point, I lost track of where/what I was reading and sighed in frustration while putting the book down. I sat still just staring at the baseball game going on outside of this somewhat desolate library room. I guess I was thinking about other things at the time too much to realize that the girl and Mr. Thomas weren't talking anymore. In fact, they weren't even together anymore. She was right in front of me wiping the table that I was sitting at.

My cheeks flushed a little when she looked at me with inquiring eyes. She really did have beautiful brown eyes.

" Uhm. Hi" I choked out. Ah.. how uncool.

" Oh uh Hi. " She said with a smile and continued her task.

" So what's your name? If you uh don't mind me asking. " I said nervously..

" I'm Ariel. You? "

" I'm ... no one really special. It's not really necessary to know my name." I said suddenly feeling anxious.. like something bad was going to happen.

Looking back at it, I've always wondered. Why did I even talk to her? If I never did, maybe none of this would've happened.

" What are you talking about?" Ariel said, obviously confused as heck. She had stopped her task and looked at me. Her eyes seemed to emit this feeling of .. worry.

" Uhm it's nothing. I have to go do something." I said breaking our eye contact in the process. I got up hastily and basically ran out the door yelling out " Tell Mr. Thomas that I'm going for a break."

" Wait, what about your book?! " Ariel shouted back.

I turned around and got it. Our fingers touched and I felt electricity zap from that contact. I blushed again while looking down at her. And I could tell she felt shocked too - at least I wasn't the only one that felt/noticed it.

"What the hey-hey, you're the one that asked for names in the first place.. jeez" Ariel muttered softly, mostly to herself, but it was audible enough so i could hear it. She was looking straight at me. She poked me when she said " so .. name! Spill."

I smiled at her thinking, it was somewhat funny? Amusing? I don't know... I felt different that day I guess. I mean I don't know why I did this, but I did. Maybe it's because I'm a guy but i didn't think about the consequences before.

I kissed her forehead and just like that I swiftly walked away from the dazed girl who started to burn up immensely. I was embarrassed for doing that to a girl I just met, but it felt like a good time to do it.. somehow we clicked.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

I didn't know that she was my fated one though.

_Ba-thump. Ba-thump._

I _really_ didn't know.

_Ba-thump._

If I did, I would've avoided her.

**Ba-**

Because I wasn't ready to give up my life for **_her._**

**Thump.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The translucent glass shattered and the world around me became distorted. The mental image of the radiating girl melted away. I seemed to be falling endlessing.. but strangely enough, I wasn't scared. More of numb feeling, if you will.

I was coming out of _it._ The drug.

I could hear a voice calling me back to ...reality.

"Hey buddy are you okay?" an anonymous but familiar voice said. I slowly sat up from my bed. I was sweating.

I looked up to see Jake, my best friend who's been with me through everything. We were at my- no, our- house. It was a bit run-down but it was comfy enough to call home. Yeah, this wood-house was definitely my home..

"Ow Yeah.. just feeling a little bit woozy." I replied trying to fight back the urge to throw up on my best friend.

He looked at me with a face full of concern. Then looked somewhere else.. he seemed tired. Not the sort of tired of when you only get 3 hours of sleep, but like tired.. as though he was stressed out about something..

" Don't you think it's time you stop this? It's been months now and I don't think this is working." Jake said. He was staring hard at me..those eyes filled with anxiety.

"What're you..." I tried to say something but got cut off.. I felt a sharp pain in my chest and my head. Is this what you call having a hangover? I stayed still so that Jake wouldn't notice..

" I"m saying you need to forget about her, the girl who you used to love so much. I think you need to move on." Jake stated." There are plenty of other chicks in the sea. And besides, you only liked her because you were trying to forget.."

I put my hand over his mouth. The last thing I needed to hear was HER name. The first damn heartbreak I had. I blame her for all that's happened in the last few months.

All I managed to say was "Not cool dude..." in response to what he was saying before.

" Finn..." was all Jake said before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

_Ding-Dong. It was raining outside and you could hear the thunder growling about. Lightning flashed about. A week has passed since then._

A woman with lengthy pink "hair" stepped into the wooden house. She was sopping wet, but paid no attention to it. The woman was carrying some equipment with her and approached Jake quietly. Jake was sitting on a stool looking over his best friend, Finn the Human, who sleeping .. somewhat peacefully on his bed. Jake talked without looking at the Princess.

"Princess Bubblegum. I don't want this to continue anymore. It's really hurting him, and well it hurts me to see my best friend go through this. I don't even know if he'll be able to endure this anymore.." Jake exclaimed. His eyes brimmed with tears. He didn't even care if he was being "unmanly" for crying.

"I know, but he's the one that subjected himself to this type of torture. I very clearly warned him of what would happen," Princess Bubblegum quietly replied. " And yet, he refused to listen. This is his punishment, Jake. He did this to himself and you know that. There is nothing we can do..except to hope that he stops"

Jake tightened his hold on Finn's hand as Princess Bubblegum hooks Finn up to the fluid pouch.

" I know.." Jake lamented.

He missed Finn and the adventures they _used_ to go on. He missed Finn saying things like " Mathematical!" or " What the hey-hey?" He even missed the way he snored at night…

"If I never met Flambo, maybe this wouldn't have happened." Jake mumbles to himself…

" You don't know that." Princess Bubblegum piped up. Then she checked Finn's pulse and so forth.

" Maybe not. But you can't stop me from regretting it." Jake snapped back. He was sulking..

She didn't respond to his last statement and instead said " Jake, it's my shift now. Take a rest. You need one."

" No, I-" Jake stuttered. He didn't want to leave Finn's side. He wanted to be with his friend when he woke up.

"Take one now. " Princess Bubblegum said with such authority that Jake could not possible hope to refute..

He was too tired to argue and complied with the pink haired woman's command.

It was past 12 Am. Jake was soundly asleep on the couch whereas Princess Bubblegum was stationed near Finn on a seat.

Princess Bubblegum looked at the sleeping boy who then shuffled a bit in his sleep. Her eyes trailed his entire body carefully watching for any movement. Then, for a very brief moment, his lips parted. A small pink tint painted her already pink cheeks when she saw this ,but she immediately regained her composure..

" What could you be dreaming about Finn? Is it…about her?" Princess Bubblegum whispered as she leaned over..

And did something she thought she'd_ never_ do.

She kissed him.


End file.
